


Feel My Heart's Intention

by turquoisetopaz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Unity Day, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetopaz/pseuds/turquoisetopaz
Summary: "Well then, I dare you to kiss someone.""Okay. Sure. Who?""Anyone. Guy or girl. Find someone in camp and kiss them. Live a little."Bellamy challenges Clarke; he's surprised at the outcome.-(Set during 1x09: Unity Day.)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 240





	Feel My Heart's Intention

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "A and B arguing whether B is uptight or not. To prove they aren’t A dares B to kiss the first guy/girl/person they see, so A kisses B much to A’s surprise."
> 
> Season 1 Bellarke is UNMATCHED. I'll accept no arguements.

Unity Day had become an annoyingly wild party. Monty and Jasper had supplied the moonshine; and the kids of the camp had taken full advantage.

She's pretty sure she's the only sober one left.

She sees Bellamy, he's stood alone, observing the scene. "The comms are still dead; they cut out during the pageant."

"Best Unity Day ever." He replies sarcastically. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Clarke can't help but laugh at the joke.

There's a brief moment of comfortable silence before she speaks. "Do you really think now is a good time to be having a party?" She asks "I mean the grounder is still out there."

"Grounders." He corrects "By now he's made it home; he's probably putting together a lynch mob. Relax, we got security covered. Why don't you go get a drink? You look like you could use one."

Clarke can't argue with him; she definitely needs a drink after all the stress she's been under. "I could use more than one." She confesses to him

He smiles at this "Then have more than one." She lets out another laugh at this; and is surprised by it. Their conversations are typically serious, but this light hearted joking is actually quite nice.

"Clarke." He continues "The exodus ship carrying your Mother comes down here in two days. After that, the party's over. Have some fun while you still can. You deserve it."

He's definitely got a point there. Reuniting with her Mother won't be much fun. And Clarke really hasn't enjoyed a lot of her time on the ground.

She considers his words and agrees "Yeah. Okay." She walks away from him but comes to a halt. A part of her wants to ask him to have a drink with her, but she's not sure whether he'd agree or not. She goes to ask but loses her nerve. Instead she tells him "So do you, by the way."

"I'll have my fun when the grounders come." He responds, and once again she laughs. It's nice, it's been ages since she's laughed so much.

"Alright." She offers one more smile before walking off, in search of fun.

-

She sees him a few hours later. The party is still going, and she's had four drinks. She's not exactly drunk, but she's pretty tipsy. She's sat alone, on a log, and he sits next to her. 

"Having fun princess?" He grins.

"I actually am." She smiles back 

"Never thought I'd see the day."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that you're not the most relaxed of people. You can be kind of... uptight."

Clarke's offended at this, and shoves his arm. "Ow!" He laughs "What was that for?!"

"I am not uptight!"

"You kind of are."

"Only because we're on the ground!" She protests "When we're not in life threatening danger, I can be a very fun person."

"Nope... I don't see it. I reckon you've always been like this."

"You didn't know me on the Ark. Before everything went to shit, I was a fun person."

"C'mon Clarke, you were a medical student, how much fun could you have been?"

"Lots! I was."

"You ever get drunk with your friends? You ever sneak out past curfew? You ever play truth or dare?."

"Yes. Yes. And yes!. I did all of that, because I am a fun person!" She insists.

Bellamy looks into her eyes, like he's weighing her up. He smirks at her "I bet you always picked truth."

"You're wrong. I would pick dares, and I would never back down."

"Is that so? So if I were to dare you to do something right now, you'd do it?" 

His question catches her off guard. She thinks they're wandering into dangerous territory. She wants to prove him wrong, but she's nervous about what he would dare her.

After a short pause, she answers him "As long as it won't get me killed, then yeah I'd do it. If it was a dare."

"Well then, I dare you to kiss someone." He looks at her with challenge in his eyes, like he's sure she won't do it.

"Okay. Sure. Who?" She replies confidently. A kiss isn't a big deal, she'll do it to shut him up. 

"Anyone. Guy or girl. Find someone in camp and kiss them. Live a little."

Clarke considers this, and looks around camp. Finn is completely off limits after the Raven situation. There's a cute girl across from her that she wouldn't mind kissing. She thinks about kissing Miller. He's attractive, and she's hit with a wild thought that maybe it would piss off Bellamy.

She stops searching and settles her eyes onto Bellamy. He's stupidly attractive, distractingly so. His curly hair looks soft and she kind of wants to run her hands through it. His eyes are dark, and in the fire light they look even more intense than normal. His face is dotted with freckles, which given the chance, she'd really like to count. 

Clarke has always know that Bellamy was handsome; had seen it since the first day on the ground. She'd tried to ignore it, considering how antagonistic their relationship had began. They were on better terms now, thankfully, but she'd still done her best to not think about his good looks.

But under the firelight, with the help of a few glasses of moonshine, she found herself unable to deny what she knew deep down.

She was attracted to Bellamy Blake.

He interrupts her thoughts "Backing down, Princess?".

"No." She murmurs "Just thinking."

He quirks an eyebrow up, ready to make another teasing remark, but she cuts him off before she gets the chance. She closes the space between the two, and presses her lips to his. He responds to her instantly, taking charge of the kiss. His mouth tastes like moonshine, same as hers. He's clearly not shaved in a while, and his stubble brushes against her skin, it tickles just a little.

The kiss is urgent, but a little messy. They've both had a few drinks, and so neither are particularly co ordinated. Clarke gently bites down onto his bottom lip, and he groans at the sensation. He's spurred on by her actions, and he places his hand around the back of her neck, trying to eradicate the remaining space between the two. 

Clarke finds her body melting into his, and she doesn't want the moment to ever end. He's wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist, and she feels like she's floating; like she's having some kind of out of body experience.

"WOOOO! Check out Mom and Dad everybody!" Their moment is interrupted by the loud voice of Jasper.

Clarke buries her head into the crook of his neck, trying to hide her blush. The others sat around the campfire respond to Jaspers announcement with cheers.

"Cut it out everyone!" Comes Bellamy's voice, harsh and loud "'Mind your own business. Or you'll be put on latrine duty for a month."

The surrounding delinquents groan at this, and seem to go back to their conversation. Clarke hears Octavia mutter "I was right. You owe me half your rations." She has no idea who the younger girl was talking to, but it makes her laugh.

"Damn kids." Mutters Bellamy. His lips are pressed against her hair, and the vibrations from his voice make her shiver.

Clarke pulls away slightly to look into his eyes. She's embarrassed but doesn't want to show it. "Still think I'm uptight?." She asks, trying to keep her voice level.

"A little." He replies, and she lightly pushes his chest in annoyance "I also think you're one hell of a kisser."

"Thanks." She mumbles shyly.

"Can I ask why me?"

His question makes her flinch, she doesn't want to confess her attraction to him. He's kind of an asshole, but she likes him. However, she's almost certain he's not into her. The string of girls that she's seen coming and going from his tent make her think that he's not one to get attached. 

She offers a non committal shrug "You were the closest one to me."

His grin widens at this, like he clearly doesn't believe her. "Oh really? So you would've just kissed any guy like that?"

"I might've."

He rolls his eyes "Right. See, here's the thing, I don't think you would've. I think you wanted to kiss me as much as I've been wanting to kiss you."

Her head snaps up at this, she'd really not expected that from him. "Are you being serious?" She asks, her voice sounding more breathless than she'd have liked.

"Yeah I'm serious." He doesn't offer up any further explanation, but he sounds so sure and confident of his reply, that she finds herself believing you.

"So," She starts, a wide smile on her face "If I dared you to kiss me, would you?"

He rolls his eyes at the question. He grabs her chin, and covers her lips with his. She gasps in surprise, and he uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. His kiss is more intense than the first; it's all heat and passion.

He pulls away again, but this time, he rests his forehead against hers. He's still so close that she can feel his breath on her. "Does that answer your question?" He murmurs, placing a small kiss onto her forehead, for good measure.

The combination of moonshine and Bellamy Blake have her feeling positively giddy. "Not really. It wasn't clear, you'll have to explain it again."

He lets out a low chuckle and gives her a third kiss. This one is short and chaste, but it still leaves butterflies in her stomach.

"Clarke. I will kiss you as much as you want. All you have to do is ask. Except, we probably shouldn't do this here. Prying eyes and all."

At the reminder, Clarke glances to the side. Her friends look away quickly, but it's pretty obvious that they'd been staring at them.

"Oh." She giggles.

"Yeah. Oh."

"There's more privacy in my tent." She whispers into his ear, and feels him go still at the suggestion.

"Clarke..."

"Come on. We're having fun tonight, aren't we?."

Bellamy stands, and pulls Clarke up with him. He's gripping her hand tightly, and smiling at her with genuine affection. 

"Lead the way."

They set off towards her tent. Bellamy keeps her hand in his, and draws circles on her palm. She's tucked underneath his arm, and she can't help but notice how perfectly they fit together.

When she glances back up, she sees he's still staring at her with the same heated stare. When she catches his eye, he grins widely.

"Best Unity Day ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Come say hi on my [Tumblr](https://turquoisetopazz.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out this link on how to support Black Lives Matter. It is so, so, so important.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co


End file.
